


Drive

by ArwenAileon



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenAileon/pseuds/ArwenAileon
Summary: Leo shows up at Mattie's appartment after being gone for eight months. It's not like they need to do explanations, not right away.(Written for the '100 Ways to Say I Love You' collection, prompt #1 "Pull over. Let me drive for a while.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> ottermo and I have set out on the adventure of filling all 100 prompts of Ways to Say I Love You by p0ck3tf0x @ tumblr and this is my first step towards that goal!

One night Leo just shows up at her tiny apartment without saying a word. Mattie lets him come inside while saying it took him long enough to come back to which he rolls his eyes. It’s not like they need to do explanations, not right away. She’s not even surprised when it feels like no time has passed at all.

It hadn’t been too long since Mattie last saw him- a couple of months. Eight months since he had to run away with his brothers and sisters from the last mess they’d gotten themselves into. They had dragged too much attention towards them, he’d said; he had to keep his family safe no matter what and the things they were working on could wait. He’d made sure they wouldn’t be able to connect Mattie with them so she was safe.

Not that she waited for all that time just twiddling her thumbs, of course. She kept working on her part of the code without him knowing. Part of her can’t wait to show him all the progress she’s made and see the surprised look she’s sure he’ll have.

Mattie is on her way to the kitchen when she notices that Leo hasn’t made himself feel at home like he usually did before. It’s then that she takes a moment to really look at him. His posture is the same as always: hunched over, leaning to the side to avoid unnecessary pressure on his wounded side. He had finally gotten that haircut she kept insisting on my playfully tugging his long hair when they were working together. She’d be happier about that development if he didn’t look so exhausted. There are bags under his eyes that speak of how little sleep he must’ve gotten lately.

“Aren’t you going to sit down? I was going to get you a drink and all but you’re just standing there. I thought we were over this being polite thing.”

“I wasn’t planning on staying here for long.”

Oh. Of course not. This is what she gets for getting her hopes up, even a little bit. She decides the floor is much more interesting to look at than his face and simply shrugs. It’s just a brief moment but it’s all she needs to gather herself and glare at him.

“Right. You’re probably just here to pick up my part of the code, aren’t you?”

Her tone is filled with how much the situation is bothering her. Passive aggressiveness is her ideal way to deal with situations she dislikes after all. It works because Leo flinches and takes a step backwards. He avoids looking at her when he speaks up.

“Actually I was going to ask you to come with me. It might not be safe here anymore.”

Mattie almost wants to punch him for not getting to the point and letting her jump into conclusions (because it totally isn’t _her_ fault that happened). He knows her too well to be able to deal with her anger even if it’s brief. If came to get her instead of just sending her the location, it must be serious enough. Leo knows she can take care of herself, he also wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t something really dangerous. After all he never wanted to drag her into the runaway life he has.

“Then we shouldn’t be wasting any time.”

He stands there by the door while she quickly gathers a few of her things. Only what’s important- her laptop, some clothes, money, a little bit of food. Mattie never wanted it to come to this but she had decided to always be prepared just in case. The code they were working on is too important for it to not bring some trouble sooner or later.

Leo notices that she’s planned this. She can tell by the way he’s looking at her when she finishes packing her bag. The slight frown speaks volumes after all even if he doesn’t say anything. She raises her eyebrows as if daring him to say anything. He just shakes his head and opens the door, guides her downstairs and to the car he has parked nearby.

They drive in silence, despite her attempts at small talk. She asks him about his family, about what’s been going on since they last saw each other. He barely answers but it’s enough for her to know that Mia and Max are safe, that Niska is still somewhere doing her own thing and no, they still haven’t heard anything about Fred. Mattie soon starts to suspect that he doesn’t talk too much because he’s focused on the road ahead, afraid he’ll fall asleep if distracted.

It doesn’t take her too long to get tired of it and slightly worried too despite not wanting to say it out loud.

“Okay, pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“No. You don’t know where we’re going.”

“Then tell me, genius.” She says while rolling her eyes, not expecting him to agree on the first try at all. “But I rather drive than you falling asleep and causing our deaths because you’re too stubborn to let me drive. When was the last time you slept, Leo?”

He keeps his eyes glued to the road, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m fine.”

“I know you well enough to tell when you’re not okay and you aren’t. I thought we’d agreed not to keep each other at arm’s length anymore. We’re in this together whether you like it or not.”

Mattie knows it’s a low blow, but it does the trick when Leo starts to pull over. With a sigh he kills the engine and closes his eyes for a moment before telling her where they are supposed to go. Yet he doesn’t leave the car to switch seats.

“I never wanted to put you in danger.”

Now it’s her turn to sigh, but she’s not frustrated or mad, not this time. It’s not the first time she hears these words. Her expression softens and she puts her hand over his. It’s clear there’s a lot she doesn’t know about, things that happened during those eight months where she didn’t get anything but the casual text to know they were alive.

“You didn’t. Whatever it is that’s happening now, you got to me in time. And I know you must feel bad about all this but Leo, I knew what I was signingup for when I offered my help. I care about you and your family. If all the work we’re doing means we can make a safer world for them and the ones that’ll come after we finish the code, then it’s worth going through some danger.” She moves her hand to his cheek and moves his face gently so he’s looking at her. “I don’t regret it, not for a minute.”

She leans forward to kiss him softly. It’s quick despite her desire to do more after such a long time but now isn’t the time or place for it. That is something else she knew when she decided to support them: their feelings would always come second to their duties, to the magnitude of their work. Feelings could get in the way, it could get them in trouble. This... thing they have (neither of them are too sure to call it a relationship or not) is already dangerous as it is. Either way, she can’t help her heart for missing a beat when she sees Leo’s lips curling into a small smile.

“Now let me get behind the wheel. I can’t wait to see Mia and Max _and_ hear your explanations for going all secret service on me.”

They finally switch sides and, just before she starts the car, looks at him again.

“Don’t pretend to not be tired and try to stay wake. You better be sleeping as soon as I get on the back on the road. We’re hours away, it’ll be fine. Any more sleepless nights and you’ll be kicking those bags under your eyes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replies with a chuckle and she answers back by punching his arm teasingly.

He does fall asleep soon after she starts driving, so she’s got nothing to complain about. Instead she finds it rather peaceful, despite the circumstances. Leo finally looks relaxed while he sleeps, something that she appreciates a lot. 

Mattie knows she wouldn’t change a thing, with or without danger.


End file.
